Shishi Gets Lost!
by Sami Kurama's Stalker
Summary: Shishi is turned into his true form by a mysterious person...and to make things worse, he can't fly because his spirit energy's timed out, and he gets knocked into a sewer! No OCs, R&R. Rated to be safe.
1. River of Yuck

**I wrote this fic after three cookies and stuffing my face with chocolate, so it's bound to be a little weird. I like this idea, and I loooove Shishi in his little gremlin form. It's sooooo kawaii goes into fangirl mode Annyway, I've been toying with this idea for a few days and I found it fun to tinker with. it will be around 3-6 chapters long, I hope.**

**Enough of my ranting, just enjoy :þ

* * *

**

Shishi fluttered around almost nervously, freaking out from having to be in this state in a very crowded ningen city. He had only regained conciousness a few minutes ago, and all he could remember was a few minutes before he was knocked out…

**((Flashback))**

"You there, handsome young man!" Shishi was walking along the sidewalk, going home from the store after picking up the bread Touya asked for. He turned his head to the alleyway to see a hooded man standing there, two pale blue eyes illuminating the darkness.

"What do you want?" he asked nervously, sensing this man's possible magical spirit power.

"Come here," the man said, holding up a finger and motining it for Shishi to draw nearer. He took a few steps forward.

"Are you...skillful? Perhaps...talented?"

"Yes, I am quite talented," he smiled smugly.

"Well then...will you be willing to partake in...a test?"

"I'm sure."

And then, he felt nothing but a wave of darkness...

**((End flashback))**

"So...I'm stuck in my true form. Wonderful!" Shishi said from several feet in the air—

And quickly decreasing.

Shishi looked down and tried to fly again, but he felt his spirit energy was...timed out? He couldn't scream, the ningens would notice! But if he fell to the cememnt, he would either be: A) Severely injured, B) Notcied, or lastly, C) Dead. Great options there! He slapped his forehead and dug his tiny claws into it. He closed his eyes, waiting for a moment of pain, floating again, and then Botan. But what did he get?

A soft landing?

He landed on someone's shoulder, which clearly had a shoulder pad under the clothes. He rolled off and landed on the sidewalk. He blinked, clearly oblivious to what just happened, then jumped up, hoping his Spirit Energy was back.

Nope, he just landed back on the ground.

"Perfect..." he muttered.

He looked up and saw a foot almost come down and get his small leg. he jumped out of the way. All I have to do is avoid getting stpped on and---ack!" as he was pondering, a foot came behind him and kicked him. He rolled a few feet—

Right into a sewer duct. He felt that, since no human could see him, he could yell.

"GAAAAH!" he yelled, and landed with a 'thump'. He was next to a river of...yuck. Let's just call it yuck.

Shishi started coughing. He felt like he was going to be ill, in fact; he already had a very sick feeling in his small stomach. He walked along, quite dizzy from the smell.

"I have to...keep on 'truckin'', as Urameshi says..." he muttered woozily, tottering violently. He almost fell right into the river of yuck. Swaying violently, he tried to find a ladder or something to get his way out…

When he passed out from the stink…

* * *

**Awww. Poor Shishi. Will he ever make it out of the yuck? Maybe not! Find out next chapter!**

**Also, just wondering—is there anyone, ANYONE who thinks Shishi's gremlin form is kawaii?**

**Shishi: Stop calling me a gremlin! —Flies onto Sami's shoulder—**

**Sami: ...—Starts petting Shishi's head with her finger—**

**Shishi: Stop that.**

**Sami: Aw, come on!**

**Shishi: No.**

**Sami: Will Sami ever get to pet Shishi? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON YU YU HA—**

**Shishi: —punches Sami in the face and knocks her out—** **Review, out of the goodness of your peoples' hearts, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Light!

**Wee! I got more reviews the I thought! —Huggles Kayrie, crazykitsune and Tenshi no Koori— Anyway, I give you all cookies of lubbleness, and I will continue my fic!

* * *

**

Shishi had managed to wake up from his yuck-induced unconciousness and was limping along the sidewalk-like path of the sewer. All he had to do was find a ladder, right? Anyway, he was stumbling along until he saw a large tunnelway. He peeked inside it and saw nothing but darkness.

"It smells worse than the river!" he thought out loud. He climbed into the tunnel, being very small for it and managed to hold his tiny nose. He felt that he could walk instead of crawl, so he got to his feet and walked along, having no idea where he was going. He bumped into a wall and felt that it was moist. He drew back in disgust. He wanted to see what he looked like, probably covered in brown and green and all those yucky colors that came with a sewer.

He suddenly jumped back when he heard water rushing.

Closer...

Closer...

He could feel water (which made the tunnel smell even worse, he observed), and could hear it flooding the surrounding sides of the tunnel. His instinct told him to run.

So that's what he did.

He could feel the wave of God-knows-what rucshing behind him, he could see the entrance, both so close!—

He managed to jump out and off to the side of the tunnel as the wave emptied into the river. He got a little stuff on the back of his kimono but all he wanted was out. he'd complain about his kimono later.

He began his royal freak-out. He began grumbling and pacing around insanely. All he needed was one of those laddetrs! Ladders for god's sake! He ran up the sewer searching desperately. He was running for about four minutes when he saw a ladder.

What's the catch?

It was on the other side of the sewer.

Shishi sweatdropped.

All he had to do was jump to the other side, right?

he didn't have to swim!

Right?

Right?

After all, the river was only a few feet wide. He pressed his back to the wall, and started running. He felt like he was running for hours—

When he chickened out at the edge. He sewatdropped at his act of cowardice.

"Let's try that again," he muttered. He pressed his backside to the wall again, closed his eyes and made a mad dash for the edge. Whne he felt he was at the edge, he emphasized taking the so-called 'Leap of Faith' by going all slow-mo Matrix (not mine!) style.

Good news? He managed to hit the ledge.

Bad news? he ended up falling in the river of yuck.

He flopped and gasped for breath as he spat out some of the...stuff that flowed at him, some of which flowed right into his mouth. Shishi's kimono got snagged by a piece of rock protruding from the wall against the rive's edge. He used this opportunity to climg onto the side. Unfortunately the rock sliced into his shoulder as he climbed up.

He climbed up, clutching his bloody shoulder. He ignored it for now...he just wanted back home so he could bathe!

He looked at the ladder and smiled.

He climbed up the ladder step after step after step after step after step after you get the idea.

He climbed out the hole under the curb at the end of the street, gasping for breath. He looked up.

Light!

He never loved the light so much in his entire life!

* * *

**Hope you liked this chappie! I plan on putting some illustrations in my profile very very soon.**

**Shishi: I smell like crap, not just figureatively.**

**That's what makes it funny!**

**Shishi: Sami doens't own YYH, now R&R.**


	3. Dunno what to call this onesorry

Yay! Review responses! 

**Kayrie—Yeah. I make typos a lot. And I was feeling lazy that day, and he's in a city. Not much to see. :3**

**Tenshi no Koori—I'm feeling lazy and not bothering to look at reviews (or names of the reviewers for that matter o.0) So I'll just say thanks for your review. Sorry, I'll respond fully next chapter….if you review that is. o..O**

**Juu-kun—Wow. You really love him like that. Well I saw this e-card on TheOtaku that had a pic of Shishi on Suzuka's shoulder and it had an arrow pointing to him that says, 'Whoever thinks Shishi looks cuter like this say 'Aye'! XD It was too cute.**

**Review, for Chrissakes.

* * *

**

Shishi looked up and saw….well, not too much. He saw cars zooming by, not a surprise in the city, and people walking. He looked up and saw dark black clouds. It appeared it was going to rain soon. He saw a bright flash, heard a booming noise, and fresh cold water was soon being poured over his head. He rested his elbow on the pavement (his backside was still in the sewer, and he was standing on the ladder) on the pavement and let the fresh water drain a little bit of the yucky stuff out of his hair and allowed some of the still freely-flowing blood to drip faster down his torn kimono sleeve. He sighed.

"Wonderful," he muttered. "This is simply wonderful." He pulled the rest of his body out of the sewer and slumped down the walk, blood leaving a deep-red trail and slowly fading as the rain diluted it. Hopefully no one would see him…

Lucky ningens, he thought. With their umbrellas and whatnot. He wanted to return to human form, rip out his sword and slice them all to pieces, he was so angry at the moment. He decided now would be a good time to bleed to death.

Two kids with an umbrella (they aren't OCs, just generic people) looked at him. They were both girls that I don't feel like describing at the moment.

"Aw, look it!" one girl said, pointing to Shishi. "A bird with a broken wing!"

"And it's walking?" the other asked.

"Let's take it home with us!" the first one said cheerfully.

"W—" Shishi began, but the first little girl already picked him up. He squirmed and 'Nyah'-ed in protest, but the two didn't seem to care. They were busy poking him in the stomach and asking him stupid questions.

"Where's your mama?" one girl asked.

"Nyah," Shishi protested, still squirming, trying not to be found out.

"How old are you?"

"Nyah."

"Are you lost?"

Shishi didn't say anything this time. He just crossed his arms and pouted. The girls only wanted to know things; they didn't care his arm was in total pain and it was bleeding and getting all over their filthy hands.

"Oh, look over there—is it, yes! It's a _puppy!_" the girls dropped Shishi and he landed on the pavement with a soft 'thump'.

Wait, he thought….

Didn't they know he was wearing a kimono?

* * *

Some time later…

* * *

Shishi was unconscious from blood loss.

* * *

At Genkai's temple…

* * *

Chu, Rinku, Touya, Jin and Suzuka were all gathered around a low table drinking tea.

"I'm worried," Rinku piped up. "What if Shishi doesn't come back?"

"He'll come back," Touya said calmly. "I wonder how far away he wandered…"

"Aren't you worried about him?" Rinku asked.

"Aye," Jin replied, "the li'l one's right, what if'ee's dead or hurt'er somethin'?"

Touya sighed, setting his cup down. "I'm telling you, he'll be alright."

"I say we send someone after 'im," Chu suggested.

"I'm not telling you again, Shishi's gonna be fine!" Touya stood up and walked out.

"Either he doesn't care about him or he did something to the bird," Suzuka muttered. Everyone, having overheard this, nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next morning (I bet you're getting tired of these, don't worry it's the last one)….

* * *

Shishi had woken up. He got to his small feet and swayed back and forth, his wound throbbing violently. He clutched it and got to his knees, hissing in pain.

"The past 24 hours have been hell….damn the guy who got me like this….I'll make him pay when I find out who he is…"

* * *

**Yay! Alright, the guy who cursed Shishiwakamaru is NOT an OC…it's someone Shishi knows. O.o Want to find out who? Review to find out!**


End file.
